


let them talk.

by hesitant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitant/pseuds/hesitant
Summary: “Well,” Tadashi starts, everyone turns to him again. “It- it was in junior high.” Tadashi scratches his cheek, he’s nervous but there’s the hint of a fond smile when he says,  “It was valentine's day.”





	let them talk.

The game of truth or dare was cancelled not two turns in because Nishinoya had dared Tanaka to jump out the window and he’d almost done it. Daichi had pulled him back and proceeded to give them a verbal lashing like Kei had never heard.

They’d settled down after that. Then Hinata had suggested they just play Truth or Truth instead and if there was one thing Kei was always in the mood for it was listening to his teammates make fools of themselves.

So here they are, all sitting on the floor of their borrowed room. Suga spins the bottle first, it lands on Asahi who takes one look at Suga’s wide smile and gulps.

“Asahi,” Suga touches his fingertips together and narrows his eyes at him, “Asahi, Asahi, Asahi.”

“Just ask something, Suga! You’re making me nervous!”

“Alright- ah...hmm.” Suga taps his chin thoughtfully. “What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?”

“Agree to this game.” Asahi says without missing a beat.

“Asahi, you suck at this!” Suga pokes him in the ribs.

Asahi spins the bottle next, it lands on Tanaka. Asahi looks at him warily, Tanaka is in full on Intimidate Mode. Asahi startles for a moment but comes up with a question fairly quickly, “Uh- oh, actually, I’ve always wanted to ask. Tanaka, have you ever actually been in a fight?”

Nishinoya bursts out laughing, much to Tanaka’s dismay.

“I- what, yeah- yeah of course, I- Noya stop _laughing_!” Nishinoya does not stop laughing.

“Oh, god. Just spin the bottle, Ryuu, oh man.” Nishinoya clutches his sides and sighs dramatically.

Tanaka spins the bottle, it lands on Nishinoya. Tanaka’s smile is absolutely feral. Nishinoya sobers immediately.

“Noya… how about you tell us about your first kiss.”

“You’re the worst person on the face of the earth, Ryuunosuke, I hope you know that.” Tanaka laughs loudly. Everyone leans in closer to listen, Hinata’s practically vibrating with excitement.

“So. There was a girl.”

“Ooh, a girl.” Tanaka singsongs, Nishinoya puts his hand on his face and pushes him away.

“We were getting ice cream and then she- kifs’m bld.” Nishinoya mumbles.

Literally no one hears what he says, not even Daichi and his superhuman ears. “She _what_?” Kinoshita asks. Tanaka’s already shaking with laughter.

Nishinoya screws his face up like it hurts to remember and then says very quickly, “She had braces and we kissed and it cut my lip and I started bleeding everywhere and it wouldn’t stop and she was so scared she started crying and it freaked me out so I ran and I never talked to her again.”

There’s a moment of silence before everyone bursts out laughing. Tadashi is red in the face and trying to muffle his laughter to no avail. Even Asahi manages an amused if apologetic smile.

“Alright, casanovas, what was yours like, huh?” Nishinoya demands after giving them a moment to laugh.

“It can’t possibly be better than yours, Noya.” Suga says, he wipes at his eyes, still chuckling softly.

Hinata is still clutching at his sides laughing, Nishinoya glares daggers at him. “Shoyo, how about you?” He asks.

Hinata stops to consider it then laughs harder. “Mine sucked.”

Kageyama turns to glare at him. “Yeah? Well, mine sucked more!”

Hinata shuffles to stand on his knees facing Kageyama, “Say that to my face!”

“I _am_ saying it to your face, _dumbass_.”

Tadashi looks between the two before turning to Kei, “Did they-?”

“They’re made for eachother, no one else is dumb enough.”

Tadashi laughs, it draws attention to them instead of Hinata and Kageyama’s _Who Was Worse At What_ screaming match.

“Hey, Stingyshima! What was yours like?”

“I’m not playing.” Kei says automatically.

“Ah, c’mon!”

“Boo~!”

“I bet he hasn’t kissed anyone yet.”

Kei crosses his arms over his chest, his silence and resolve unwavering.

“What about you, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks.

“Ah, well,” Tadashi goes bright pink. “Uhm- I,” He looks around at everyone staring at him and goes impossibly pinker, then he looks at Kei briefly before settling for staring at the ground. “I don’t think I should say.”

“Aw, do it!”

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!”

“It can’t be worse than Kageyama! Ow, Kageyama, I didn’t mean it, lemme go- _ow_!”

Tadashi looks at him again, he tilts his head slightly, questioning. Kei considers it for a second before shrugging slightly, _whatever_.

“Well,” Tadashi starts, everyone turns to him again. “It- it was in junior high.” Tadashi scratches his cheek, he’s nervous but there’s the hint of a fond smile when he says,  “It was valentine's day.”

Nishinoya groans, “It’s already so much better than mine!”

Tanaka slaps him without turning away from Tadashi “Shut up! I want to hear!”

“And- ah. Well. It was both of ours first kiss... And- uh, that’s it?” He rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly.

-

_“I don’t get it, though.” Tadashi says. They’re walking home together like they usually do._

_“Get what?”_

_“Kissing.” Tadashi says it like he says ‘calculus’ and ‘extra english homework’. “I mean...is it such a big deal?” He asks Kei like he’s an expert._

_“I wouldn’t know.” Kei says._

_Tadashi looks surprised, “Oh! I thought- because you got lots of card and stuff.”_

_“Hmm. I thought you would’ve, since everyone likes you.”_

_He looks away quickly but Kei still catches the blush on his cheeks. “No, they don’t. But anyways, the kissing. Did you hear Mako-chan? She said it was life changing, I’m not saying she’s exaggerating but she’s exaggerating.”_

_Kei snorts, “Unless someone turned into a frog, I doubt it.”_

_“It was with Hakaru, he kinda looks like a frog but that’s not the point-”_

_“I knew he reminded me of something.”_

_“The point is!” Tadashi presses his hand against his mouth. “I don’t think it’s a big deal, right? I mean,” He does it again. “I don’t feel anything.”_

_“It’s obviously going to feel different if it’s someone else's lips instead of your hand, Yamaguchi.”_

_“Ah, yeah.” Tadashi rubs the back of his neck. “But it can’t be that different right?”_

_“I really wouldn’t know.”_

_“You’re not curious?”_

_He hadn’t really thought about it. It didn’t sound like such a big deal, people were just blowing it out of proportion. But well, he was kind of curious now that Tadashi mentioned it. He shrugs._

_Tadashi’s hand is still held up to his mouth, he’s frowning in concentration. He stops walking suddenly, Kei stops a few feet ahead of him, turns to look at him expectedly._

_“We should-”_

_“No.”_

_“You don’t know what I was going to say!”_

_“I can guess.”_

_“Fine, fine,” Tadashi waves it off and keeps walking. “It’s just embarrassing that everyone else in our class has kissed, even froggy Hakaru.”_

_“Like kissing isn’t embarrassing.”_

_“Not if it’s with you.” Tadashi says it like it’s obvious, maybe it is._

_Kei stops, he considers it for a moment before turning to face Tadashi. If he was going to kiss anyone it might as well be him. It was always going to be him, probably. “Okay.”_

_Tadashi’s eyes widen, his cheeks pink. “Okay.” He takes a step towards Kei, his chin tilted up slightly._

_“What- here?” Kei looks around at the empty street. They’re on the block behind the school, a wall all around one side of the street, the other lined with houses, all their curtains pulled shut and gates locked._

_Tadashi shrugs, as if Kei can’t see he’s nervous, as if Kei’s not nervous too._

_They stand there looking at each other for a moment, Kei twisting and untwisting his fingers together._

_“Are you going to get down here or what?” Tadashi asks suddenly._

_“Go get a box to stand on.”_

_Tadashi laughs, he looks less nervous now and it makes Kei less nervous. Tadashi puts his hands on Kei’s shoulders and pulls him down, he leans up and presses their lips together._

_It’s gentle, barely there, but it’s nice. Tadashi’s lips warm and chapped against his. It lasts a grand total of three seconds before Tadashi pulls back. Kei is looking at him wide eyed, blush bright over his cheek and the tips of his ears, Tadashi isn’t much better off._

_Tadashi holds his hand up to touch his mouth. “That wasn’t...very...life changing.”_

_Kei snorts and shakes his head and they keep walking, the breeze cool against his burning cheeks._

-

“What was she like?” Nishinoya asks.

Tadashi falters, “Oh- uhm. Uh… t-tall.”

Kei strategically fiddles with his glasses, his face feels awfully warm.

“Was she really beautiful?” Tanaka asks.

Tadashi squeaks, he _squeaks_. If Kei weren’t busy blushing he’d tease him. “V-very pretty.”

This game was a terrible idea, they should’ve just let Tanaka jump out the window.

“I’m so jealous, my kouhai had such a perfect first kiss and all I got was blood!” Nishinoya puts his head in his hands and groans, Tanaka pats his shoulder.

“What was her name?” Hinata asks, he’s stopped fighting with Kageyama at some point.

Tadashi freezes. “I,” He’s quiet for a second too long, “I don’t kiss and tell.” He says finally, and Kei could laugh, he really could.

“Aw, c’mon! Tell us!”

“It sounds so sweet, please tell us more!”

“I bet you make a really cute couple!”

Tadashi looks like he’s about to cave and tell them everything they want to hear. Which is fine, it’s _whatever._ Kei doesn’t mind if he tells them. It was a nice first kiss, and the second and third and fourth had been nice too, and kissing Tadashi wasn’t something he was particularly ashamed of.

“Hey, Tsukishima, you guys went to middle school together right?” Hinata asks, “Do you know who it is?”

Tadashi whips around to look at him so fast it’s almost funny. He already knows where this conversation is going and if Tadashi’s frankly _obnoxious_ blush is anything to go by, he knows, too.

He nods.

“Who.” Says Kageyama, who is incredibly invested for some reason. Everyone leans in closer, the air heavy with anticipation. Next to him, Tadashi’s looking awfully shy.

“Me.” Kei answers plainly.”

Dead silence.

Until Nishinoya turns to Tadashi and blurts, “You think he’s pretty?”

Tadashi buries his red face in his hands but he’s nodding, Kei is numb to the embarrassment at this point.

“And you didn’t like, die right after? He didn’t suck your soul out like those things from Harry Potter?” Hinata asks. Kei hates him and he hates how genuine he sounds.

“Of course not, Hinata, oh my god!”

“Well!” Tanaka claps him hard on the shoulder, “I can’t imagine you with anyone else, mostly because no one else can stand you.”

Kei scoffs and shoves him off.

“Mine doesn’t sound so bad now.” Nishinoya says.

“ _Really_?” Kei jeers, “Who’d you ask for dating tips? Dracula? Love at first bite?”

Nishinoya lunges at him and digs his knuckles into his head, the rest of the team laughs at them before Daichi pulls Nishinoya off him and the game continues. It takes a few more rounds for Tadashi to stop blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i was looking through my folders and found a bunch of stuff i never posted, so enjoy this disaster from back in march 2017 lmao title is from [a world alone by lorde](https://youtu.be/E0L09df-zRs) ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> [tumblr](http://touyukii.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/touyukii)


End file.
